


And sometimes it never ends

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Day 18, Fear, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Whumptober 2020, no.18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: This is just a short continuation of day 16.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	And sometimes it never ends

Piece-by-piece. Forged with violet fire until he burned so bright, not even the farthest corner of the universe was spared the lick of his flames.

But he was afraid. Sometimes when he was alone, where no one could see or hear, he was afraid he would lose it all. Fall apart and become that broken invader void of his dignity and self, lying on the floor drowning in his own tears. In total humiliation.

Sometimes he held himself tight. A hug. Not for affection or comfort, but to keep himself from shattering. A desperate and mandatory attempt to hold himself together.

  
Sometimes he cried. Sometimes he was scared. Sometimes he didn’t think he could keep himself together anymore. Sometimes he felt silent tears roll down his cheeks. Sometimes he was  _ alone and frightened. _


End file.
